Mysterious New Beginning
by Enslaved Angel
Summary: Three Enchanting girls find a strange elvish sundial, little do they know that by unlocking it's powers, something is going to happen...for the good...or bad! [R/R][Rating may change]


Cushla walked along the tiled paths of her schools' courtyard. She smiled as she reached her favourite part in Lord of the Rings, when the fellowship was created. It was pouring down with ice-cold rain, she reminded herself that the fellowship went through more than this and she kept walking on leisurely. She reached shelter under an arched door. She looked up and watched the raindrops fall, thumping against the ground; She loved that sound. She looked around, picturing herself standing in bag end. It was no use thinking about it, it would never happen anyway. She decided that she should run to get to her classroom. She ran through the tiled paths, her black shoes splashed against the puddles, water spiting all over her school sailor suit. She sighed as she reached the classroom door, placing her book in her bag. She pushed the huge blue door open with her tiny pale hand. Cushla sat down and leaned on the wall, sliding down, she hit the soft carpet  
  
Cushla was 14 years of age, though because she was small, people often called her immature or a 12 year old. Long wavy blonde hair flowed down to her waistline. Her enchanting ocean-green eyes, complemented by long black eyelashes and thick arched eyebrows stood out quiet clearly against her fair skin. Her nose was scattered with a few freckles, though they suited her perfectly. She sat silently and gazed hopefully at the door, wishing that one of her friends would come.  
  
Gradually one her of friends barged through the door, overcome with bags full of books and holding her laptop at her side. The rather small girl had straight brown hair with tints of dark red; it fell perfectly around her loving face. She dropped her mountains of bags beside her and plopped neatly beside Cushla. Her big brown eyes like orbs placed perfectly along her snowy white skin. She was wearing the same as Cushla, the school uniform, a long navy blue dress with strips of white along the v-neck and short sleeves.  
  
"Hello Grace!" said Cushla joyfully.  
  
"Hey Cushla, Why are you so cheerful today?" Grace giggled. She judged that Cushla was very happy because she seemed rather bouncy, well she always was bouncy and hyper, but now was more then usual.  
  
"I got up to my favourite part in the book, for the 15th time!" Cushla shouted and caught attention of a few glares from people in her class.  
  
"You're still reading that book? You are so obsessed with it! Though I do admit, Frodo is cool. The movie is cool too, Elijah Woods is so cute!" said Grace.  
  
"Everyone is cool! I wish I were in middle-earth! It would be so fun!"  
  
Lauren, who had been standing there for a while and listening to their conversation, interrupted them.  
  
"Hiya Guys!" Lauren said as she dropped her black bag behind her, holding her Lord of the Rings folder in one hand. She sat down on the ground in front of the two. Lauren had mystical brown eyes and her brown hair curved reaching mid-back. Lauren was rather tall and also was a great admirer of Lord of the Rings.  
  
"I have been looking for you two!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily.  
  
Cushla thought that she has obviously been running around trying to find them. She pointed out in her mind that Lauren's cheeks were looking rather red. Cushla's eyes scanned the room, she realised that they were attracting too much attention, she hated so many watching eyes and decided they best be off.  
  
"Maybe we should go out side and talk. I hate people always watching us." Cushla whispered as she continuously glanced around the room like a cat searching for its prey. Lauren and Grace nodded. They left their mountains of bags on the ground; not worrying that anyone would steal anything, the classroom was quite safe. They arrived outside; all of them gazed around looking for a place to sit. Lauren pointed to some tiled stairs just outside their classroom and all of them sat down. Cushla buried her head in her hands, hair fell over her face and she began to brush it back irritably. Grace reached into her pocket, pulling out a cookie and began nibbling on it. Lauren glanced at them both and wondered how to break the silence.  
  
"I got this ring from my grandma and it looks exactly like the ring of power! It is so cool, do you guys want to see?" Lauren said and grinned joyfully.  
  
"Sure!" Cushla's said and her eyes lit up with happiness. She admired all rings and specially ones that even remotely looked like the ring of power. She was glancing between Lauren and her pocket, while Grace appeared to be gazing at the grey sundial, just in front of them. Lauren pulled out a basic golden ring; it glimmered in the raise of the bright burning sun.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Lauren said, acting quite proud of herself.  
  
"Yeah, It is quite pretty." Grace said as her eyes left the sundial to stare at the ring.  
  
Cushla nodded and stood up, she leaned over and glared at the ring. She ran her finger down the side of the ring. She giggled.  
  
"My Precious." Cushla said and laughed, she also was a great fan of Gollum and could do his voice nearly perfectly. Lauren chuckled and put the enchanting ring back into her school uniform pocket. Grace leapt up and wandered over to the sundial to get a better view of it. It was made from marble, imprinted with golden roman numerals and writing inscribed around the edges. Grace couldn't read the writing, but guessed it was just something in roman, talking about the clock or time. Lauren followed Grace, she began to look very puzzled at the sundial, she knew this language that was inscribed and it was not roman.  
  
"Cushla, Isn't this elvish?" Lauren said, her eyes seemingly confused.  
  
Cushla jumped up and ran over to the sundial hastily and excided as she hoped Lauren was right. She was about to hit the sundial, but in the nic of time, she slammed her hands against the sides of the sundial and gazed down at the sundials markings curiously.  
  
"Tula sinome, Elen sila lumenn omentilmo. Tula sinome! Tula sinome! Tula sinome! Tua Tua Tua" Cushla whispered and paused. "It says 'Come here. A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting. Come here! Come here! Come here! Help! Help! Help!'" They all stood there in dead silence, deep in thought about this new discovery in till the hand of the sundial began to glow a fiery red. Grace stepped back, but Lauren and Cushla didn't move they just bend down and looked carefully at the hand.  
  
"You guys, maybe we should go." Grace said, her voice scared and shaky.  
  
The hand flashed and a small corner of it, a circle-shaped grove began to glow a bright blue. Lauren thought for a second and then pulled out her mystical ring, placing it cautiously in the grove, it fitted perfectly. The markings began to disappear, revealing new elvish script 'The time has come when three souls shall be trapped in a new world for the rest of their lives, they shall change our world, people and destiny.' Cushla could not read this elvish, fore she was only a beginner and knew only the basics. She did not have time either; fore a blast white light surrounded the three girls. In this blast of light, they disappeared and were forgotten by all that lived on Earth.  
  
~  
  
[Ilona: Can I be a orc in this fic! Cushla (ME! ^__^): -ER-.um.well.. Grace: *runs away screaming "ORC ORC ORC!"* Lauren: Umm.Can I be married to Legolas? Weee! Cushla: TO MANY REQUESTS! AHHH! *Runs*] [Well.Anyway.Do you like it? Please Read and Review! ^^] 


End file.
